


Mistakes Like This

by eyrror



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrror/pseuds/eyrror
Summary: Gavin gets railed by Nines in the bathroom of Jimmy’s Bar after losing a fight against the android in front of all the patrons. All because he wanted to sneak away from work and get a break from his new too-perfect partner.





	Mistakes Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bri_notthecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/gifts), [raider_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raider_crow/gifts).



> I resisted shipping this for so long, but now I'm a slut for it like everybody else. Damn you, Bri, for getting me into this by always reblogging Reed900 works on tumblr. This one's for you.
> 
> And also for Bobby since once more, she makes the mistake of entertaining me with great rp ideas that turn into fics.
> 
> Plus, who doesn't love hate sex?

“Detective Reed, you do not have a break. You had one two hours ago and it's long over. I suggest we go to the crime scene and deal with the problem as soon as possible so we may take more crucial cases than the one we’ve been assigned,” explained RK900 calmly, a slight tilt to his head.

Gavin was already done with having the new Connor model as a fucking partner. It’d only been a day and the guy was already dictating his damn life.

But of course he wanted to get a move on. And completely skate by the robbery case they’d just been assigned to get to more exciting shit. RK900 was nothing if not a closeted thrill-seeker. But man, nothing pissed Gavin off more than feeling henpecked as fuck.

Gavin nearly crushed the empty coffee cup in his hand when the android deigned to tell him he wasn’t allowed to stretch his limbs or grab some coffee.

“What the fuck did you just say?” He all but growled, turning around from the coffee maker, not even having a second to breathe till the android was already down his throat and scolding him for no reason.

Stalking up to the brunette until they were nearly chest to chest, Gavin looked at him from a couple of angles. First from the side, and then from below, trying to see who this guy though he was.

“I didn’t know you were the fucking breakroom bodyguard, tin can,” he hissed with a scowl.

Gavin took a step back, about to turn, then whipped back around to pitch the empty paper cup straight at RK900’s torso, the object released from his hand with a grunt in its power. He turned around, not bothering or even wondering what the guy would do in response, only just getting back to the machine and fixing himself a latte, pouring extra sugar into it.

In the second it took Gavin to turn around, the android had expertly caught the cup, setting it back on the table where others would go to acquire coffee during their break.

“What you are consuming has approximately sixteen grams of sugar, Detective Reed.”

Ignoring every word, Gavin threw back the coffee with a couple of gulps, giving it the old college chug. Because clearly this fucker won’t give him a second of rest. What kind of stick did this robot have up its ass? He tossed the cup in the trash can before briefly considering hurling it at the android, deciding that it might be a little early to get in a fist fight.

He moved to walk past the android and continue out to the car, not planning on exchanging a word and just expecting the other to follow him like a duckling. A menacing, icy-eyed duckling that gave him the fucking creeps. RK900 grasped his elbow on the way out and Gavin clenched his jaw, side-eyeing the robot.

“Detective, I understand your distaste for androids, but I require you to understand that our investigations and missions would be far more efficient if you would leave your prejudices behind and cooperate,” he said quietly, seeming to actually consider Gavin might not want to be scolded in front of the whole department. He resented this greatly. Just fucking do it. He invited the challenge.

Gavin pretended not to hear most of what the android said, choosing only to respond to choice parts: “So long as shit gets done, I couldn’t fucking care how efficiently, you plastic prick.” He ripped his elbow from the other’s grip, frowning when he had to try extra hard to rid himself of the android’s touch.

Off to the case it was. And the android was a total tryhard about it, trying to get a statement from every party involved despite it being a petty fucking bar fight. Gavin took to talking with the female witness and buying her and him a drink while they made amused comments about the android. He left as soon as she made some disgusting note on how tall and handsome he was.

  
***

“I have been meaning to ask you, detective. Why have you been calling me ‘Nines’? My model number is RK900,” said the android slowly, narrowing his eyes at the detective as they slowly rolled up to the scene. Gavin looked over with the roll of his eyes.

"And because your stupid model number is five fucking syllables. It's too much. I'm shortening it," he responded with a huff, now unable to look at those eyes as they pierced into him. "Too bad if you hate it. I'm not changing shit. Unless you wanna be called Richard, since you're such a dick."

“I believe I prefer Richard.”

He almost sounded optimistic. Gavin had to stifle a smile, excited to crush that little hint of happiness.

“Nines it is, asshole.”

The android’s LED blinked yellow for a couple seconds and Gavin took this as a great way to get ahead of him, pushing out of the driver’s side and walking up to the apartment building. He checked his phone for the address: Apartment 2. It was always fucking apartment two.

Soon enough, RK900 was beside him.

He depressed the buzzer for the place, waiting a couple seconds before jabbing his thumb at it twice more. With a sigh, he tried another apartment and explained the circumstances. DPD on investigation of a disturbance several days ago. The neighbor was irritable, annoyed it took them so long to arrive. Not like Gavin had better things to do. Nines probably didn’t, but he did.

“Just unlock the door already, or I’m just gonna leave and come back in another two days,” he hissed into the microphone. Gavin heard the door unlock immediately following that snide threat, and he looked over at the android with a sly smile, pulling the door open wide enough for the both of them.

Heading to the second apartment, he didn’t even bother knocking, instead immediately slamming his shoulder into the door and busting it open. To both their surprise. That shit only worked in cop shows. This place must be absolutely ancient.

Gavin removed his firearm from its holster, nodding with his head for the android to go first. He was more expendable. RK900 followed the order, making his way in and taking out his own pistol from his waist holster, aiming the gun as he inspected the room. He dropped the gun slightly when they found a body on the couch covered in a blanket. The android walked over, keeping his gun up as Gavin took the lead and removed the sheet, his own firearm still pointed.

It was the body of an android. WR400. Her stomach pooled with thirium from clear stab wounds.

“Scan it,” Gavin whispered demandingly, waving his gun.

RK900 didn’t just do that, he took a hand off his gun and dipped a finger in her blood, licking it and watching Gavin all the while, seeing how the human would react. Gavin looked on in horror, despite knowing exactly what to expect thanks in part to Hank.

“She shut down approximately two days ago,” RK900 specified, then scanned her. “Five stab wounds. Blade was about four and a half inches long.”

Gavin leaned his head back and groaned, “Fuck. Fowler’s gonna kill me for leaving a homicide to sit on my desk for a couple days. Damn it.” After a sigh, he shook his head, leaving the body on the couch. “Let’s look around.”

“I will continue to scan this Traci. You may look around if you desire,” said the android indifferently, scanning the room and the android to see if he’d missed anything.

Rolling his eyes, Gavin walked into the next room, then began fiddling through drawers and closets. Upon finding a closed bathroom door, he opened it haphazardly, expecting no one in the apartment.

A figure lunged out of the bathroom as he unclicked the door from its hinge, and Gavin found himself thrust against the wall outside of the room, letting out a lungful of breath. He’d just gotten shoulder-checked by some psycho who surely played hockey in high school.

Gavin threw a hand up at the assailant’s throat, knocking the windpipe roughly. It barely missed and the man reeled back, a knife in his hands swinging wildly.

“Detective, I saw thirium and human blood leading to that location,” said Nines absently, not making a huge rush to save his partner.

“Why didn’t you fucking say anything?” Hissed Gavin, grabbing at the man’s wrists and twisting them, trying to make sure the knife didn’t knick him in any way. Instead, he got slashed on top of his fist while trying to block his face. Somehow the assailant’s relief when he had cut Gavin distracted him enough for the detective to knee him in the stomach.

After seeing the ruby red of blood, the android finally stepped in, taking the human by the neck as he keeled over and slammed him up and then back against the floor. He stepped over the assailant, looking down into his eyes, worried and chest heaving. RK900 didn’t hesitate to press his boot to the man’s throat, staring all the while with icy eyes until the human’s hands went up to grab his ankle, one hand still holding the knife. Gavin took a quick step, kicking and pinning one of the man’s wrists to dislodge the knife from his grip, watching the metal fly across the old wood grain paneling.

Nines put more of his weight onto the man and Gavin looked at him in shock, going for his handcuffs. Eventually, the human quit picking a fight and passed out from lack of oxygen.

“Holy fuck, dude,” mused Gavin. He couldn’t decide whether seeing Nines step on some guy’s throat and save his life was hot or terrifying. It could be both. But he focused on the latter. “Don’t ever fucking do that to a suspect ever again. Both of our asses will get suspended for a year minimum!”

The android looked at him blankly, lifting his foot and flipping the man facedown so Gavin could cuff him. After, Gavin clutched his injured hand to his chest, hissing.

“I’ll notify transport,” RK900 said, disregarding his partner’s warning against his ruthlessness. “In the meanwhile, I believe it would be in your best interest to have those tended to.”

“I can do it myself. Kit’s in the car,” he sneered, already walking in that direction. The android stepped in front of Gavin with the presence of a brick wall. “Fine, you can get it. I’ll watch this guy. It’s in the trunk. But I’m still doing it myself, tin can. You don’t get to touch me.”

RK900 nodded, heading out of the complex and retrieving supplies from their vehicle. He was back in no time and Gavin had sat down in a chair near the apartment entrance, clenching and unclenching his fist as the android came in.

The brunette noticed that the gash was even more bloody than when he saw it initially, and quickly snatched Gavin’s hand. “Stop that. You’re only making this worse.”

“What part of ‘Don’t get to touch me’ do you not understand?” Groused Gavin, trying to pull his hand back. RK900 merely stared at him, unamused by the weak display.

“Detective Reed, I examined your certifications while I procured these supplies. Your CPR and First Aid are ten years expired. And you barely passed last time. You do not know how to treat yourself. It might explain the scarring all over your arms and hands,” noted the android, eyes boring into the other’s. As if to emphasize the point, he squeezed the man’s hand and earned a wince.

Gavin looked away, lip curled. But he stopped trying to pull back, so RK900 knelt on the floor in front of him, cleaning the wound and carefully wrapping it with an unexpected amount of tenderness as he pulled the athletic tape around Gavin’s knuckles. Curiously, Gavin let himself peek at the other as he did this. His blue eyes were downward cast and a small smile graced his lips, looking almost content to fix Gavin up.

“Thanks, nurse,” chuckled the detective sardonically. The expression disappeared from RK900’s face as he looked up at Gavin, LED spinning yellow and face once again emotionless. He rose from the ground, ignoring the comment his partner made and opened the curtains to see whether the victim and offender transport had arrived. A police vehicle pulled up and he scanned it, finding an android on the responding squad. He quickly transferred the information regarding the case.

“I hear ‘em now. Give them the info and video so I can just go home,” demanded Gavin, a little too candidly given his state. He winced after a moment, doubling over. “Oh, fuck.”

Lifting up his shirt, he felt something sticky on his stomach, making the cotton cling to him. He peeled it back carefully, seeing another deep gash in his skin. “Nines. C’mere.”

The android came back from looking out the curtain, and Gavin looked up at him from his stomach. After a quick scan, the android noted the injury.

“You’re lucky he didn’t pierce any vital organs,” stated RK900, now grabbing for the alcohol and cotton once more to clean his partner up. Gavin looked away and pulled up his shirt higher, positioning himself so that he made it easier for the android and less painful for himself.

“Hey, fuck off with that look, Kim,” growled Gavin at the officer that just busted through the door, rifle cocked high but his eyebrows higher. “I could be sitting here with a juice box getting sucked off by a suspect and you’d look less surprised.”

Officer Kim let his lip quirk up in a crooked smile, lifting a hand in surrender. “Sorry, Gav. Not gonna say a thing. Android over here said dead victim on the couch, unconscious assailant on the floor. Looks...about right. We’ll take it from here.”

With a wince, Gavin got up and smacked his hand over the stab wound, pushing the tape to stick to his skin and finish the job RK900 was getting slow at. Precision his ass. He walked out, holding his waist only a little in pain.

“Detective Reed, I wasn’t finished.”

“Now you are,” he shouted behind him, about to get in the driver’s seat.

“You’re barely in a condition to drive with a stab wound. You need rest.”

“Oh? That so? Your stupid plastic ass is gonna have to move me yourself, then,” Gavin challenged, opening the driver side door and trying to sit down. Before he could, the android wrapped an arm around his waist and hauled him to the passenger side, gracelessly throwing him on the seat.

“Fuck. Didn’t think you actually would,” complained the detective, frowning and clutching his hand instead. Maybe not driving would be a good thing.

The android took the driver’s seat, buckling his own seatbelt after reaching over and securing Gavin’s. He made a note to protest this at some point in the ride, but found that he fell asleep rather quickly in the car and somehow woke up to being in front of his own house in his car.

“How the fuck did you know where I lived?”

“Detroit Police records. Numerous disturbances in the past from disgruntled criminals you arrested prior. Your...clients have taken to posting your address on the internet, as well. You have a poor reputation among your constituents, Detective Reed.”

“Tell me something I don’t know. At least I still pull results, unlike that old fucker,” moaned Gavin, opening the car door and getting out. He headed to the front door, already whipping out his keys and unlocking the mechanism.

“Detective Reed, would you mind if I stayed for at least the night? It would be wise to have someone here that could tend to your wounds. And I still do not have a home.”

“Yeah, whatever,” muttered Gavin, focusing on the yowling on the other side of his front door.

Upon opening the door, one of his cats skittered outside, excited to explore. The others meowed obnoxiously, not even to welcome him but to nag for more food. Sometimes Gavin swore he adopted dogs with how much these guys ate. He sighed, walking over to the locked food bin and fished out several scoops of food, putting it in the three bowls he left out in several corners of the kitchen. Not that they ever fought over food. He did it more for himself than the cats.

Gavin turned around to see the android narrowing his eyes, looking in every crevice of his apartment from the spot he stood in. He knew exactly what RK900 was trying to do.

“Can you quit snooping around, holy fuck?” Griped the detective, baring his teeth and flipping all the photos in his house face down so the android would quit scanning them.

“I’ve already scanned each of these photos. I wasn’t aware you had a brother.”

“Don’t. Go there.”

“You’re related to CyberLife’s Elijah Kamski. My creator.”

“That asshat left long before you were made, tin can.”

“Why do you hide this?”

“Why do you fucking care? Quit trying to pry into my life!” Shouted Gavin, reaching with a wince to the top cabinet which held a bottle of whiskey. After finally acquiring the bottle, he poured a finger into a glass, about to pull the amber liquid down his throat when the glass was suddenly jerked out of his hand.

“Oh my fucking god, what now?” Sneered the detective, his hand now empty as the android looked to be scanning it. “I say you can stay here until you find your own fucking place, and this is how you repay me.”

“You shouldn’t be drinking this. Especially in your condition. I just supplied you with painkillers.”

“That was ibuprofen, dipshit.”

“Nevertheless.”

“Give it,” began Gavin with a sigh through his teeth. He tried to reach for the glass, but Nines lifted it up high, the detective falling against the android’s body just barely. Gavin groaned at the stretch, giving up and clutching at his wound.

He came up with a better idea. Level the playing field.

Before RK900 could bring his arm down, Gavin socked him in the stomach and kneed his jaw as he came down, the glass crashing to the ground and shattering. At this point, he didn’t even want the booze. He just wanted to teach the android a lesson in trying to make his own rules in the Reed household.

With a dry chuckle, Gavin took a couple steps back. The android didn’t even move for several moments, so the detective turned around to grab the bottle from the counter and just drink straight from it. Screw the middleman.

Nines straightened up, then in a single fluid motion stepped into Gavin’s posture and pinned him by his hip into the cabinets, using his other free hand to plaster his injured fist onto the counter. “You don’t listen very well, do you, detective?” Asked the android in challenge, screwing his thumb into the wound of Gavin’s waist, twisting so the cotton pressed into the bleeding maw.

Gavin let out a small sound, shutting his eyes tightly and grinding his teeth.

“And you don’t treat me very well, despite my patching you up. Fixing you.”

“Can’t fix perfect,” gritted the detective, trying to manage his breathing.

“But I might break it,” came the low reply as RK900 jabbed his thumb in once more, disturbing the wound’s healing with ease. He also pressed his weight down onto Gavin’s hand, breaking open the skin beneath his bandage job once more.

“Look what you’ve done. You really don’t know how to take care of yourself,” tutted the android. Gavin sneered, eyes open and burning in rage as they focused blearily on the android. “No wonder you scar so horrendously. Not taking proper care of your wounds. Letting this happen.”

Through the pain, Gavin’s form curled inwards, his back hunched as he pressed his forehead to the android’s shoulder, trying to control the pain with labored breaths. He tried to use his free hand to push the android away, to no avail.

“Apologize.”

Gavin didn’t. He ignored RK900, focusing on his breathing.

“This only stops once you apologize nicely,” reiterated the brunette as he increased the pressure against the wound in Gavin’s waist yet again.

“Not a fucking chance, tin can. I didn’t need your help and I don’t want your fucking babysitting.”

“You don’t? Then why do you continue to act like an insolent child?” Hissed the android, clenching his teeth and pulling his shoulders back so Gavin couldn’t use them as a rest. His icy eyes narrowed, taking in the flash of fear that went through them. RK900 then lifted Gavin’s damaged hand in his own, almost crushing it in his palm, eliciting a harsh gasp and sob from the human.

He held the hand tightly until he heard a groan followed by a stunted sob. Gavin ripped his hand from the other’s grip, the android allowing him.

The detective then fell to his knees on the kitchen, tucking the injured hand into his chest. “You’re right, okay? That’s fucking why my face looks the way it does, asshole. I can’t take care of myself,” admitted the detective as he peeled off the athletic tape holding the bandage to his opened skin.

“Say you need me.” RK900 looked down upon him, the ghost of a sneer on his lip.

After a moment’s pause, Gavin sat back on his haunches and looked into the clear eyes that surveyed him. Constantly scanned him. There was no way he didn’t know how hard Gavin was right now, that his heart elevated even before the man caused him pain in his sheer, lusty anticipation for any such punishment.

“I need you.”

“Now, tell me you want me to help you.”

Gavin scoffed, looking to the side. He knew he had a choice, but this was the best thing he’d had in a long time. And he couldn’t risk Nines walking out on him and trying to be reinstated with a new partner. Not when this pissed him off so much that he felt himself coming to love it.

“Please help,” he sighed, flexing the fingers on his hand. It looked even worse when he pulled the bandages off. The skin had broken once more and was oozing blood. Gavin closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Ashamed. It hurt fucking worse than when that bastard cut him in the first place. He tried not to focus on the fact he could feel his heartbeat in his waist from where Nines drove his thumb into the bandage covering the stab wound he’d just received prior.

Lucky for the android, Gavin didn’t see the small upward tick of his lips when he got everything he wanted from the detective. RK900 scanned the contents of the cabinets, finding some cotton balls, athletic tape, and grabbing the bottle of whiskey the man wished so dearly to drink out of, then knelt down in front of Gavin.

With a gentle hand, he brushed the back of his fingers against the stubble of Gavin’s five o’clock shadow, eyes intrigued but piercing. The detective refused to look at him, still looking down. He could feel the android scanning him.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Chided RK900, his tone almost soft as he took the others hand in his gently, once more cleaning and wrapping the wound. “Would you like me to tend to the one on your waist?”

“You didn’t marr that one nearly as bad,” murmured Gavin, shaking his head. He didn’t want to give the android more reason to touch him. For his mind to roam and recall how fucking desperate he was for touch. That being hit and hurt turned him on more than anything nice ever did. He prayed that Nines would remain oblivious to how painfully hard he was, but even Gavin could see the generous boner packed into his jeans all thanks to how the other treated him.

“Go to bed, detective. I will wake you when we should begin preparations for the next day.”

Gavin held back a sigh, rolling his eyes and getting up off of the floor. He didn’t take the hand Nines offered to him out of kindness, instead favoring using his bloodied hand to brace his weight and push him up. Walking to the bedroom, he looked over his shoulder.

The cats slowly ambled up to Nines, seeking his affection in the aftermath of hurting their owner. Traitors. They always liked assholes best.

Continuing to his room, Gavin shut the door behind him and undressed, finding himself painfully hard. He hated how easily he was turned on by the android tossing him around. Embarrassing him. Being a general piece of shit and treating him like one, too.

He decided to hop into the shower just in case Nines’ hearing really was that remarkable. Turning on the knob, Gavin immediately leaned against the wall, sighing against the steam and taking himself in hand.

  
***

  
Gavin swore this was the longest day of his damn life. Somehow crime had disappeared for the day, leaving him and Nines with nothing to do but idle. The detective filled his time doing old reports, occasionally glancing across his desk at the android.

Someone had been kind (dumb) enough to give the new guy their desk so that they could work together better as partners. Gavin made a note to chew Tina out later for the shit idea. He knew she was just being a bitch to scorn him by the smirk she gave when she moved her stuff.

"Hey, plastic asshole," Gavin began crudely, leaning back in his chair. "Will you kick my ass if I leave to have lunch for an hour?"

It was true that he hadn't really been working that hard. And that noon was an early lunch for him. But he was fucking bored. And if the android didn't let him leave, he'd just sneak out the bathroom. Maybe he'd do that anyway. See how Nines would react. Hopefully piss him off a little.

Nines' steely eyes shot up to meet Gavin's, as stoic as ever. Figuring they wouldn’t be moving much in the next couple hours, he started pulling off his white CyberLife jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair, hanging it, revealing a muscular body, tucked away underneath a tight, black button up.

When Gavin looked up again, eyes tracking the movement, he saw the android without his uniform. His face heated up a little and his eyes traced the man's body. Fuck. Why did they have to make him even taller and more muscular than Connor. Was it not enough that the first model was pretty?

He arched a brow.

"Detective, you've barely done any work. And your lunch break is later than that." He then returned to his paperwork. "I'm deviant, not stupid."

Gavin pressed his lips into a tight line, face remarkable unimpressed.

"If you're actually hungry, I could bring you something from the break room." With a sly smile, Nines added: "Only if you ask nicely, however."

With a roll of his eyes, Gavin shook his head in response. "Yeah, okay. I expected that," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose where his scar lay irritatedly, giving up on the prospect of getting any sustenance.

After ten minutes, he changed his mind. "All right, I'll bite, tin can. Can you please grab a snack for me?" Asked Gavin, making eye contact and tilting his head, his light eyes appearing soft and lips just barely upturned. Sometimes he could be charming. Rarely, but sometimes.

With a slight tilt of his head, RK900 considered the proposition for a moment. When Gavin’s smile didn’t let up, and neither did the puppy dog eyes he just hardly pulled off, RK900 rose from the desk and walked away towards the break room without a word.

Perfect.

Once the android left, Gavin dashed to the bathroom, sneaking out the backdoor near it. He'd be back in a couple hours. Nines would barely notice he's gone.

After acquiring a bag of chips and soda from the break room’s supply, Nines returned to their neighboring desks, only to find Gavin gone. He scanned the room, not finding the man through any of the walls. The android’s LED spun red, then yellow. RK900 turned and walked toward Connor and Hank.

“Hank, where would you go if you were a degenerate akin to my partner and wanted to run away like a child?”

“Jimmy’s, because that’s what I am anyway,” answered Hank bitterly, taking a sip of his coffee and not sparing the other android a glance.

The android nodded solemnly, headed for the destination proposed. Setting his internal GPS, he followed the prompts on his HUD until he reached the front door.

Instead of just going to lunch, Gavin had indeed holed up at Jimmy's bar for a whiskey along with his burger for lunch, and Nines could see he was deeply satisfied with his decision. And completely unaware of the android’s presence, despite the quiet that immediately settled over the bar as he walked in. Gavin continued to watch the hockey game showing on the television. Red Wings versus the Blue Jackets.

Nines approached him slowly and patted him on the shoulder: "Enjoying your meal, Detective?" He asked sarcastically.

Gavin almost choked on his drink, using his opposite hand to cover his heart, "Holy shit, Nines. You scared me," he groused, looking over his shoulder.

At the realization he'd been caught, Gavin groaned, pursing his lips in a pout. "Come on. Let me enjoy this. The city is dead today and we have no cases. And don't tell me there's always work to do because that'll never change. I gotta take my pleasure and happiness where I can."

He paused, arching a brow at the android. "Even if it'll inevitably be stopped and more or less ruined by you," huffed Gavin, now turning half way to converse with RK900 with his elbow on the counter.

The android seemed thoughtful when, surprisingly, he stood next to Gavin instead of carting him back to the station.

"You do have a point. But you could have at least told me. If I didn't know better, and by better I mean what an ass you are, I would've worried about you disappearing like that." Nines scolded him.

Gavin shrugged with a grin, "Well, that's what you get when you've got me as a partner. Tons of surprises you didn't ask for." He turned so his body faced RK900's out of instinct. Not because he wanted to talk to the other male or anything.

“I’d also like to point out that I don’t think I’ve ruined any happiness for you, considering how much you appear to enjoy each time I rough you up. It’s almost as if you’re too prideful to ask, but you taunt me to punish you every evening,” admonished the android, tilting his head knowingly. He said it loud enough for a couple patrons nearby to hear and sputter into their drinks or put down their burgers.

“What the fuck did you say? I'd definitely punch you right now if it weren't for—"

The fact the other would easily subdue him. That he was in public. And anything akin to that would turn him on. He stuck instead to goading the android.

"Why do you want to hang around here anyway? Jimmy's doesn't even let androids in. You're lucky you're just scary as fuck," growled Gavin, looking around to see if the other patrons were glaring at him yet since clearly it was Gavin's fault an android was here.

"You're not the first cop to bring an android in here," mumbled Jimmy bitterly. They had a love-hate relationship. Sometimes Gavin got in a fight with another patron and it got taken to the bathroom and everything got solved. Other times he got kicked out.

"Yeah, I know," spat Gavin. "But I'm not like Hank. I can actually chase a suspect without getting winded after ten steps. And hopefully keep an android in its place, unlike him."

Looking over at Nines, Gavin flashed a challenging look at the android.

"Isn't that right, Nines? You haven't removed me, yet. Looks like I'm in charge here," said Gavin, voice dropping a couple octaves. He leaned in closer to the android's face, "Check, mate."

"I nearly made you cry last night. You truly think you're in charge?" Nines stated matter-of-factly, an eyebrow raised. “After I had to babysit you because you don’t possess the propensity to simply treat a cut after that embarrassment of a fight I was forced to witness? You’re lucky I was there, or you would’ve bled out where my feet had trodden.”

He leaned forward, towards Gavin with a scoff, watching the other’s face light up in a bright blush: “Pathetic, Detective Reed. Now come with me and get back to work,” RK900 said lowly, pulling the human off the stool effortlessly. Gavin nearly lost his footing but clung to the counter with his bad hand, wincing.

Gavin sneered, looking RK900 in the eye with all the fire and heat reserved for the sun, "You're the fucking worst," he hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere," growled Gavin, leaning his back against the counter. "Especially not with a psycho that tried to crush my fucking hand. Fuck off, plastic bitch." His hand reached across his own waist, over his jacket. He almost wanted to pull his gun. But instead, he dropped the hand regretfully. It wasn't worth that much.

Within a second, Nines has his hand curled around Gavin’s throat, squeezing just enough to push a gasp through those whiskey-moistened lips. Gavin’s hands flew up to his neck, trying to pry the android off. RK900 swatted the attempt easily, his thumb stroking the man’s jaw and pressing into it mercilessly, making a weak whine come out of the detective.

“Quit playing tough. Or hard to get. Whatever this is where you try and goad me to react without thinking through the consequences.”

To Gavin’s surprise, Nines allowed his grip to loosen so the other had a chance to respond. With a smirk, Gavin answered, “I know exactly what the consequences are. You do exactly what I think you’ll do every goddamn time and it’s great, you deviant little fucker.”

LED spinning yellow, RK900 wasn’t quite sure how to take this comment. He didn’t loosen his grip any more, but when Gavin grabbed him by the collar and forced their bodies to come flush together, he raised a brow in interest before feeling lips crash against his.

“You’re so fucking daft,” whispered Gavin against the other’s mouth, forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth and pulling them closer together.

Nines pulled away and used a hand to yank Gavin back by his collar, a blue flush covering his cheeks. “What do you think you’re doing, detective?” Asked the android, brows furrowed and eyes hard.

“Finishing what I keep starting since you suck at the follow through. I want you, dumbass,” he mumbled lowly, only loud enough for the both of them to hear. People began looking away from them, knowing exactly how this was going down.

RK900’s LED stopped rotating yellow, now blue once more. Something clicked. He grabbed Gavin by the neck and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom in the back of the joint, the man stumbling and looking at him with a spark in his green eyes.

Finally.

“Fuck, not again,” sighed Jimmy as the couple fumbled into the bathroom. “I swear, he’s the only reason I clean the bathroom. Hurricane hits it every time his ass gets in a fight out here and finishes it in there.”

Gavin barely heard the man’s comment as his head is slammed into the wood of the door after it was pushed shut by the android. He let out a small sound to announce his discomfort, but Nines tangled a hand in his hair, yanking the detective to look at him.

“You want to look tough? Play it off like you could actually tear me apart and shut me down, Detective Reed?” Asked RK900 with a bite in his voice.

“Probably could. I’d just have to use my gun,” hissed the shorter male, lip busted when his face collided with the door as the tang of iron sat heavy on his tongue.

“Maybe I really should be reassigned,” mused the android passively as he tilted his head, face expressionless.

“You might find someone nice, but not someone who reminds you how deviant you really fucking are,” Gavin prodded caustically, baring his teeth with blood staining them from his busted lip. “I can see how much you like throwing me around. Like you enjoy the way I rile you up so much you have to pummel me.”

“Perhaps I do,” answered the android, echoing the sentiment and leaning down to kiss the detective roughly, pushing him by his head. Gavin obliged, opening his mouth and rubbing his tongue against the other’s and moaning into his mouth.

After the kiss, he pulled back: “Do it,” goaded Gavin. “Hurt me more,” he breathed, taking the other’s hand and pressing it into the knife wound in his waist. “We both know you’re a sucker for it.”

Said with a smirk. Nines couldn’t resist, he twisted his thumb against the gash near the other’s hip, fingers playing in the hair at his waistline, eliciting a low groan he could feel rumble from the detective’s chest.

Soon enough, the android let a hand sneak into Gavin’s hair, momentarily petting it but ultimately yanking it back and earning a hiss.

“Down.”

A single word.

Gavin fell to his knees, his brow quirked in intrigue. He knew exactly where this was going, and fuck if he hadn’t fantasized about it more often than he wished he did.

"Can I use my hands?" Asked the detective, already positioning himself below the android and eyeing the hardness between his legs. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against it and mouthing it with his tongue and caressing the other's cock with hot breath through his trousers, hands gripping the other's pant legs on the tops of his thighs. "Say no," he challenged, a spark in his eye and dangerous smirk on his lips.

“No.”

The android’s expression remained unchanged, and even that made Gavin’s cock ache in his jeans. Something about it was so fucking hot. The way the man didn’t even seem to need him. Didn’t need to get off. But he was allowing himself to for Gavin. A punishment and a reward.

Slowly, he shifted his body up so that he could use his teeth to pull the trousers from their sliding button, making easy work of it. He used his tongue to tease the bare flesh of the man's waist just barely, then utilized his teeth to pull the zipper down with a teasingly slow motion.

He gently used his teeth to pull down enough of the android's trousers for his cock to spring free, the sight of it making Gavin press his thighs together. Fuck. When did he ever want an android this bad in his stupid fucking life.

Looking up at Nines with a smirk, he slowly leaned forward and licked a stripe up his length, making sure to pause at the tip and give it a sloppy kiss, eyes still boring into the android's before slowly pushing his mouth down on it, swallowing it down with a groan.

“Rather good at this, aren’t you, Gavin? It appears you have a fair amount of experience kneeling on bathroom floors with cocks in your mouth,” mused the android with a smirk. At the implication of his promiscuity, Gavin groaned around the cock in his mouth, swallowing it down further and feeling it in his throat.

Gavin began to move the android’s length in and out of his mouth, taking a moment to groan around it and feeling the pleasured sound reverberate up through RK900’s lips as well. That’s when he knew he would be able to get the asshole above him off, beginning to repeat this motion quicker and adding hollowed out cheeks and a slithering tongue to the mix. He felt Nines’ buck his hips at one point and Gavin pulled back just in time, only for the android to yank him by the hair, the cock coming out of the detective’s mouth with a pop as he glared at his partner.

“The fuck are you doing? I was about to finish you, you masochist,” hissed Gavin, feeling himself pulled up none too gracefully by an elbow. When he was back at eye-level to the android, he reached forward to grab him by his CyberLife jacket, only for RK900 to turn him around roughly, pushing the brunette into the sink with a rush of wind out of his lungs.

“I’m going to fuck you,” answered the android with such blissful nonchalance that Gavin looked into the mirror just to glare at him. RK900 pressed up against Gavin, sealing his painfully erect cock against the detective’s clothed backside as he locked the door with finality. Nines leaned forward, looking in the mirror and whispering into Gavin’s ear lowly, “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Fuck,” he breathed out, already reaching for the button and fly of his jeans and shoving his briefs down with them, Nines weaving a hand into Gavin’s hair tenderly before moving it to his mouth and forcing his fingers in.

How the android knew to do any of this would remain a mystery to Gavin, but he let his tongue twirl the fingers, moistening them with saliva and knowing damn well the better he did, the easier this would go. And that Nines wasn’t likely to show much sympathy either way. As if he wanted any from the tin can, anyhow.

When RK900 hummed satisfactorily, he pulled the fingers from the detective’s mouth, cooing his approval before lowering the hand to Gavin’s backside, spreading him with his free hand and plunging one finger in with agonizing slowness with the other.

Letting out a grunt, Gavin placed his hands on the edges of the sink, bowing his head down and trying to relax. As much as he possibly could when a machine was about to fuck him into oblivion. “Keep it up, asshole,” he groused, pulling his neck up to look Nines in the eye. Those piercing blue eyes looking back at him made his body shudder and he felt the finger begin to move in and out. Then faster, as if to punish Gavin for impudence. He bit his lip to stifle the moan that threatened fall from his lips, then lost the rest of his resolve as the android’s free hand met his cock, beginning to stroke it in rhythm with the finger prodding inside of him.

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the sink tighter when another finger was added, then another, stretching him and filling him so fully that he could barely remember the last time he wanted something this badly and even less the last time he hated himself this much for wanting it. Nines really was fucked up, probably damn well knowing this and still fucking him in front of a mirror so Gavin would see himself. He wouldn’t beg.

But that thought almost left his head when the android’s fingers left his entrance and he made a sound of reproach, about to demand them to come back. Quickly after, his unspoken request would be answered by the blunt head of RK900’s cock pushing and stretching his entrance. The breath nearly left Gavin’s lungs once more when he felt how sheerly large the android would be. His fingers gripped the dirty porcelain tighter, jaw clenched and head directed down at the faucet.

“No. Look at me, Gavin,” demanded RK900 with a hand in his hair, looking at him in the dirty mirror once more, LED spinning between yellow and red as he stared the detective down, eyes glistening both predatorily and in a lusty haze when Gavin mustered the strength to look back at him. He bared his teeth at the android, but the expression dissipated into softly parted lips as Nines began to thrust with a steady rhythm, his hand still wrapped around the detective’s cock and moving in time with each shift of his hips. He let out a grunt with every other thrust, pushing deeper into Gavin and trying to angle his hips up into the detective, eventually hitting a sensitive bundle of nerves that made the other’s knees jerk and a sharp whine to come out of his mouth.

“Enjoying yourself?” Asked Nines huskily, continuing to thrust and pushing harder still, forcing Gavin’s hips to dig into the sink’s cold porcelain, steadily heating up from the contact with his skin. He didn’t answer the android, instead pushing back against the cock pushing into him, letting out a groan and looking defiantly into the harsh blue eyes examining his every reaction.

The hand around his cock tightened and Gavin felt himself getting close. He tried to bow his head back down, only for a hand to appear at his neck and pull him back up, squeezing his jugular just enough to make his eyebrow quirk up in interest. The action only edged Gavin closer, pushing back against Nines’ harsh thrusts into his body and groaning lowly. Unable to keep his eyes open a moment longer, the detective let out a choked-off sob as he came into the android’s hand. The cock inside him continued to thrust, but slowed down until it halted entirely and he felt the hand around his neck squeeze once more as RK900 reached his own orgasm with a satisfied grunt.

Gavin leaned over the sink, Nines’ hand retracting, putting his weight on his elbows against the porcelain and panting. “God, I hate you so fucking much. But that was unrivaled,” laughed Gavin bitterly, looking up at the mirror to find the android’s face flushed a pale blue, his LED flashing red and then abruptly returning to blue.

“You surely don’t hate me, detective. You let me touch you like this,” responded RK900, slowly pulling his cock out of the other, the both of them making a small sound of disappointment that it was over so soon.

“Doesn’t mean shit,” said Gavin as he rolled his eyes. “Unless for some reason you want it to. And want to do it again.”

A pause. Nines didn’t say a thing, just looked at him with his LED a thoughtful yellow cycle.

“Because I sure as fuck want that.”

“As do I,” came the unemotional reply. But Gavin saw through it. That deviant motherfucker loved every second of it. They’d be doing this a lot more often. And Gavin would happily purposely piss Nines off just to get the same treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how many people will get that little LA Noire joke about apartment two. I swear, every time you investigated an apartment, the criminal was in apartment two. Every time. There were like two exceptions. 
> 
> Semi-inspired by the song Mistakes Like This by [Prelow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjRb3RjqncQ).
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://eyrror.tumblr.com) for immediate updates!


End file.
